Jessica va bien
by Nemo77
Summary: Remus et Severus perdent leurs enfants de façon atroce. Le Potion Master essaie de tenir le coup pour l'amour de Remus. C'est du moins ce dont il tente de se persuader. Oneshot, slash RLSS, traduction.


**Jessica va bien.  
**

**Disclaimer: **je possède seulement les autres personnages.

**NdA: **mélangez une humeur déprimante et une idée démente. Qu'est-ce que vous obtenez ? Cette fic.

**Warnings: **mort, slash sous-entendu et men-pregnancy, plus de la déprime (une dark-fic, peut-être ?).

NdT: il s'agit de la traduction de la fic "Jessica is fine", d'Eleonora1. Vous pouvez aller lire l'original les yeux fermés, et même toutes les autres fics de cet auteur.

Il y avait un anneau que Severus Rogue portait toujours. Il n'était pas en argent, comme ça aurait été approprié pour le directeur des Serpentards ; non, il était en or. En son milieu on pouvait voir deux pierres, un morceau d'onyx et un autre d'ambre, si finement taillés qu'ils s'emboîtaient parfaitement l'un dans l'autre, formant un cercle exact. Personne ne l'avait interrogé quand il avait commencé à le porter -beaucoup auraient voulu, mais personne n'osa. Pas plus qu'on ne lui demanda quelque chose quand une minuscule perle fut ajoutée à l'un des endroits où les pierres se touchaient, et plus tard un saphir étincelant de l'autre côté. Toutes les pierres semblaient avoir une espèce de pâleur, une lueur intérieure en elles, qui persuada tout le monde que quelque part elles étaient magiques.

Beaucoup lui lancèrent des regards interrogateurs, pourtant, quand soudain, au beau milieu d'une réunion de l'équipe enseignante, le saphir brilla d'une lumière intérieure qui ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'ils avaient vu avant. La perle scintilla aussi comme si la lumière avait été enfermée en elle, bien que le saphir ne semblât plus jeter de lueur nulle part. Enfin la lumière disparut des deux pierres aussi soudainement qu'elle avait augmenté, et presque au même instant, l'ambre commença à briller vivement, leur faisant presque mal aux yeux. Puis sa lumière s'affaiblit aussi et retrouva son éclat habituel, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de la perle et du saphir.

Alors que tout le monde était toujours en train de regarder l'anneau, Severus se leva si rapidement qu'il fit tomber sa chaise. Il essaya ensuite d'atteindre la porte, mais Dumbledore l'arrêta.

Expliquez-vous, s'il vous plaît ? dit le vieux sorcier en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi êtes-vous si pressé, Severus ?

Le Maître de potions lui lança un regard mauvais.

Albus, je dois y aller, fit-il froidement à travers ses dents serrées. Ce n'est pas la peine de m'arrêter. Même si Voldemort lui-même attaquait, je partirais !

Pourquoi, Severus ? demanda le directeur. Dites-moi au moins pourquoi ?

J'ai une famille, répliqua effrontément le Maître de potions. Deux filles, et un époux -et maintenant, quelque chose est arrivé à mes filles !

Sur ces paroles, il s'enfuit, laissant un groupe de sorciers et de sorcières sidérés le fixant du regard.

dbdbdb

Tout de suite après être sorti du parc de Poudlard, Severus transplana. Juste un instant après, il arriva dans une allée proche de son domicile, dans un quartier sorcier. Il quitta l'allée, déjà terrifié par ce qu'il découvrirait une fois qu'il serait chez lui.

Au début, il vit la voiture. Elle s'était écrasée contre la clôture de pierre, l'avant complètement défoncé. Le portail de fer qui fermait la cour devant sa maison avait été arraché de son emplacement. Severus déglutit. Une partie de la voiture se trouvait à l'endroit même où ses filles jouaient souvent.

Ensuite, il vit les gens. Un tas sanglant était allongé sur le sol, à presque vingt pas de la voiture. Et Remus, son bien-aimé Remus, agenouillé sur le sol, berçant le corps immobile de Rebecca dans ses bras, essayant de la réveiller. Á la profonde entaille qu'il vit sur le côté de la tête de la fillette, Severus sut qu'elle ne se réveillerait jamais.

Le Maître de potions traversa la pelouse jusqu'au loup-garou en détresse.

Remus ? dit-il en se forçant à rester calme. Où est Jessica ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Remus leva ses yeux pleins de larmes vers son mari.

Jessica va bien, répondit-il d'une voix rauque. Rien n'est arrivé à Jessica. Elle joue avec les enfants des voisins.

Si Jessica va bien, fit Severus d'un ton doux, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Il montra la chose sanglante qui était allongée à quelques mètres d'eux.

Ce n'est pas Jessica ! » soutint le loup-garou. « Jessica n'est pas morte. Elle va bien… »L'homme brun sanglota de façon incohérente pendant un moment, puis il se tourna à nouveau vers la petite fille dans ses bras. » Réveille-toi, Becca…S'il te plaît…Tu auras une glace si tu te réveilles…

Severus déglutit. Il était évident que Remus ne réalisait même pas la vérité ; ses sens étaient submergés par le choc et le chagrin. Il s'agenouilla à son tour à côté de la chose sanguinolente qui avait été autrefois la plus âgée de ses filles.

Quelqu'un marcha vers lui et il leva la tête. Un sorcier le regardait en ayant l'air d'avoir honte.

Je suis celui qui conduisait la voiture, dit l'homme calmement. Je suis tellement désolé. Merlin, je suis tellement désolé.

Être désolé ne suffit pas », fit froidement Severus. Il souleva le corps mort de Jessica dans ses bras, pressant les restes sanglants de la fillette contre sa poitrine. » Ça ne sera jamais suffisant, dit-il doucement, luttant contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Il ne craquerait pas. Pas maintenant, quand Remus avait si évidemment besoin de son soutien.

Juste à ce moment-là, une ambulance magique de Saint-Julien, l'hôpital magique le plus proche, arriva. Dans le même temps, la plus grande partie des enseignants de Poudlard arrivèrent, parce qu'ils l'avaient bien sûr suivi et utilisé un sort pour localiser sa destination. Il choisit pourtant de les ignorer. Il y avait des choses plus pressantes à faire maintenant.

Sans un mot, il autorisa les médicomages à emporter les restes sanglants de sa fille bien-aimée. Puis il s'approcha doucement de Remus, regardant le loup-garou se disputer avec les médicomages qui essayaient de lui prendre le corps de Rebecca.

Ne la touchez pas ! » cria le loup-garou maintenant complètement hystérique. « Ne l'emmenez pas ! Elle a besoin d'être ici, elle aura peur si vous l'emmenez ailleurs ! Elle va faire des mauvais rêves ! Je peux la réveiller, elle est juste en train de _dormir_, pour l'amour de Merlin…

Ensuite il craqua, pleurant tristement quand les médicomages lui retirèrent le corps de leur petite fille des bras, et plus encore quand Severus enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules minces, les larmes piquant aussi les yeux du Serpentard.

Severus ? entendit-il dire par une voix hésitante derrière lui.

Quand le Serpentard tourna la tête sans pour autant relâcher son étreinte autour de son mari effondré, il vit Dumbledore et les autres professeurs l'approcher lentement.

Je suis désolé, fit Dumbledore doucement. Je suis tellement désolé, Severus… Je ne savais même pas que vous aviez une famille, aucun d'entre nous ne le savait.

Vous ne le saviez pas parce que je ne vous en avais pas parlé », répondit-il catégoriquement, ayant besoin de quelque chose qui détournerait son attention des petits corps qui étaient à présent emportés jusqu'à l'ambulance. »Mais j'en ai une. Ou plutôt j'en avais une. »Avec une profonde inspiration, il continua. » Rebecca, deux ans, et Jessica, quatre ans ». Avec un long regard vers l'homme brisé dans ses bras, il acheva. » Et bien sûr Remus, quarante-deux ans.

Et bien, ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais, marmonna Chourave. Je veux dire, vous vous êtes toujours détestés, n'est-ce pas ?

Quand exactement vous fourrerez-vous dans votre petite tête que je pense rarement ce que j'ai l'air de penser, Pomona ? la cassa-t-il durement.

En vérité, il était rarement aussi rude avec ses collègues, mais il était à présent bien trop stressé.

Jessica était morte. Rebecca était morte. Ses petites filles, ses deux petites filles étaient mortes, mortes parce qu'un sorcier incompétent n'avait pas su comment conduire une voiture moldue. Et Remus qui se cramponnait fermement à lui, pleurant comme si il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

Peut-être qu'il n'y en avait pas. Severus ne pouvait pas l'affirmer.

Quelques larmes chaudes et salées roulèrent le long de ses joues malgré ses faibles tentatives pour les arrêter. Elles coulèrent le long de son visage pâle, puis dans les cheveux de Remus, qu'elles trempèrent comme les larmes de Remus étaient en train de tremper le devant de ses robes.

Il n'y aurait plus de « Daddy » ou de « Papa » résonnant à travers la maison. Il n'y aurait plus de petit rire comme ceux qu'il avait quand il sortait la plus jeune de ses filles de son lit pour la prendre dans ses bras, ou des cris ravis quand sa fille la plus âgée parvenait à terminer seule un des puzzles sorciers pour enfant, quand les petits ours et les lapins se mettaient à bouger quand les quatre ou même neuf pièces étaient à la bonne place. Quand il reviendrait à la maison pour les vacances et chaque week-end où il pouvait s'échapper, il n'y aurait plus de petits bras s'enroulant autour de ses jambes dans une étreinte accueillante, ou une petite voix demandant à être soulevée.

Était-ce vraiment arrivé, seulement ? Ou est-ce que tout ça n'était pas juste un cauchemar, quelque chose dont il se réveillerait bientôt dans son cachot calme et solitaire à Poudlard –ou même mieux, près de Remus durant un week-end ? Ça devait être ça, c'était juste un horrible cauchemar, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Mais il savait que c'était vrai, tout ça. La clôture détruite et la porte, les traces de sang sur la pelouse devant leur maison, l'ambulance magique qui se préparait à emporter les corps morts de ses deux petits cœurs à l'hôpital, le reste de l'équipe de Poudlard attendant là avec des mines inquiètes ou remplies d'horreur sur leurs visages, et Remus, son Remus, son adorable, merveilleux, intelligent et _calme_ Remus pleurant dans ses bras comme un enfant perdu.

Non, pas comme un enfant perdu. Il pleurait plutôt comme quelqu'un qui avait perdu un enfant.

Ce qui était son cas.

Tout ce que voulait Severus en ce moment, c'était s'effondrer sur le sol et hurler jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne voient plus rien, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voit plus rien de ce qui lui indiquait sa terrifiante perte, _leur_ terrifiante perte.

Et il devait rester debout pour son mari. Il ne pouvait pas craquer.

Pas même si il sentait son cœur être réduit en lambeaux.

dbdbdb

Ça n'avait pas pris longtemps pour arriver à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Les filles étaient juste devant leur portail, se dirigeant vers la cour des voisins pour aller jouer avec leurs enfants, quand la voiture avait échappé au contrôle de son conducteur et foncé droit sur elles. Rebecca, étant plus jeune et plus légère, avait tout simplement volé par-dessus le portail et sa tête l'avait heurté en retombant, la tuant sur le coup. Jessica, quant à elle, avait été écrasée par le portail en fer, qui avait été forcé par le poids de la voiture, et le corps de la fillette avait été projeté sur la pelouse devant la maison.

Au même moment, Remus, qui avait malheureusement tout vu à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine grâce à laquelle il surveillait d'habitude les filles quand elles jouaient dehors, était arrivé à se ruer à l'extérieur, mais c'était trop tard. Rebecca et Jessica étaient déjà mortes toutes les deux. Comble de l'ironie, le sorcier qui conduisait la voiture n'avait rien eu de plus que quelques égratignures.

L'homme écopa d'un an à Azkaban. Severus entendit la sentence infligée à l'assassin de ses filles sans ciller. Remus, quant à lui, pleura simplement, ses mains pâles se cramponnant après les robes de son mari.

Pourtant, quand ils rentrèrent chez eux après l'enterrement des filles, Remus fut presque affreusement calme, poursuivant ses activités routinières apparemment sans aucune difficulté. Severus s'était demandé ce qui avait bien pu agir sur lui, allant jusqu'à effacer complètement tout signe de son ancien chagrin.

Ensuite, pourtant, il eut un choc.

J'espère qu'il ne va pas pleuvoir, avait dit Remus en fronçant les sourcils quand il avait regardé le ciel, où des nuages gris s'amoncelaient. Jessica est en train de jouer avec les enfants des voisins, et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit mouillée.

Dissimulant son choc grâce à ses années d'expérience en tant qu'espion pendant les deux guerres contre Voldemort, Severus lui avait demandé doucement:

Et qu'en est-il de Becca ?

Elle dort, bien sûr, avait répondu son mari avec légèreté.

Á ce moment-là, Severus avait réalisé que le loup-garou n'avait pas surmonté son chagrin –il l'avait tout simplement rejeté hors de son esprit1.

Severus ne pouvait pas laisser Remus seul, pas maintenant. Si il le faisait, son mari irait bientôt demander aux voisins pourquoi Jessica n'était pas encore rentrée à la maison. Et pour ça, ils le conduiraient sûrement au quartier fermé de Sainte-Mangouste. Et Remus n'était pas fou, il était juste écrasé par la douleur.

Heureusement, Dumbledore comprit. Le directeur lui dit qu'il pouvait rester avec Remus aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

Tout ce que Severus pouvait faire était d'espérer qu'il pourrait évidemment partir un jour sans avoir peur que Remus ne fasse quelque chose d'extrêmement stupide.

dbdbdb

Severus ? demanda Remus avec désinvolture sans même lever les yeux de son livre.

Oui ? répondit-il, essayant de conserver le même ton désinvolte.

Il savait qu'il n'y parvenait pas très bien.

Quand crois-tu que Jessica reviendra à la maison ? « demanda ensuite le loup-garou, en fronçant les sourcils. Maintenant il avait levé les yeux, regardant Severus mais ne semblant pas remarquer, ou choisissant d'ignorer le choc sur le visage de l'autre sorcier. » Il commence à être tard », médita-t-il à voix haute. »Je devrais peut-être aller la chercher. Les petites filles comme elle devraient déjà dormir à cette heure-là ». Avec un doux sourire, il ajouta : »Rebecca est une si gentille petite fille. Elle dort déjà.

Severus savait qu'il devrait l'arrêter, qu'il devrait dire l'horrible vérité à Remus jusqu'à ce que l'information pénètre finalement les barrières mentales érigées dans l'esprit du loup-garou. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Voir le sourire insouciant et l'air de contentement sur le visage de son mari l'en rendait incapable. La douleur de son propre cœur était trop récente, trop crue pour être montrée. Il ne pouvait simplement pas faire part de sa douleur à Remus. Pas encore.

Il se demanda si il le pourrait jamais, ou si Jessica resterait toujours à jouer avec les enfants des voisins. Ou si Rebecca avait de beaux rêves durant la nuit sans fin où elle était en train de dormir.

Les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux, menaçant de couler comme un signe de sa douleur intense et de son chagrin. Mais il ne pouvait pas les laisser rouler. Pour Remus, il resterait fort. Quel qu'en soit le coût.

Même si le coût devait être élevé.

dbdbdb

Severus ? Hé, Severus ?

Le Serpentard fut réveillé en sursaut par le chuchotement de Remus.

Qu'y a-t-il, mon amour ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Rebecca pleure, marmonna son mari. Est-ce que tu peux aller la voir ?

Severus frissonna un moment. Puis ses oreilles reçurent le son d'un pleur venant de la chambre de leur plus jeune fille.

Bien sûr, mon chéri, répondit-il en espérant que sa voix n'avait sonné aussi sèche à Remus qu'elle lui avait paru à lui.

Il se leva, secrètement effrayé par ce qu'il allait trouver dans la chambre de Rebecca. Un fantôme, peut-être ? Ou quelque chose de… différent ? Ça ne pouvait pas être sa fille, ça ne le pouvait pas, pas depuis que Rebecca était…morte.

Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher et appela « Becca ? » quand il entra dans la chambre.

En réponse, pour son plus grand choc, il reçut un larmoyant « Papa ? ». Et ça ne venait pas d'un fantôme gémissant, mais d'un enfant réel et _vivant_. Rebecca.

Pourquoi pleures-tu, Becca ? demanda-t-il, tout le temps effrayé qu'elle puisse disparaître quand il s'en approchait lentement. Pourtant, elle ne disparut pas. Au lieu de ça, elle resta là, lui permettant de la soulever dans ses bras légèrement tremblants et de se cramponner à son cou.

Mauvé 'èves, marmonna Rebecca d'une voix assourdie par les larmes. Becca a peu'.

Il n'y a pas de raison d'avoir peur, mon petit cœur, murmura Severus en caressant ses cheveux noirs d'un geste réconfortant. Je ne laisserai rien de mal t'arriver.

Pas Becca, marmonna la petite fille.

Puis, venant d'elle, parla une voix qui n'était pas la sienne, mais qui était au contraire râpeuse et vide de tout sentiment et …âgée. Vieille de plusieurs décennies, de plusieurs siècles, de plusieurs millénaires.

C'est toi qui est mort, dit la voix en franchissant les lèvres de sa fille.

Et dans un sursaut, Severus réalisa qu'il caressait la tête d'un cadavre, avec seulement quelques morceaux de chair pourrie toujours accrochés au crâne nu. Il essaya de rejeter la terrifiante créature qui n'était _pas_ Rebecca de ses bras, mais des doigts osseux s'enroulèrent autour de sa gorge, non, pas des doigts, des _os_ nus, et il ne put plus respirer, il ne put plus…

Severus ! Merlin, Severus, réveille-toi ! Tu as un cauchemar ! Severus !

Lentement, Severus se réveilla, pour de vrai cette fois-ci. Il regarda droit dans les yeux son mari inquiet.

Oui, fit-il doucement. Juste un cauchemar.

Ne t'en fais pas, murmura Remus en l'étreignant pou le réconforter, comme il le faisait toujours après que Severus ait eu un cauchemar. C'est terminé maintenant.

Mais Severus savait que ça n'était pas terminé. Il savait qu'il se réveillerait le matin et continuerait à vivre le cauchemar éveillé que sa vie était devenue.

dbdbdb

Remus ?

Oui, mon amour ? répondit le loup-garou, se tournant vers lui avec une expression interrogatrice.

Si… »Severus prit une profonde inspiration puis essaya encore. « Si quelque chose arrivait à Jess ou à Becca, quelque chose de vraiment, _vraiment_ mauvais…Comment réagirais-tu ?

Je paniquerais, vraisemblablement », répondit Remus avec légèreté. Puis il fronça les sourcils. » Pourquoi diable me demandes-tu une chose pareille ? Jessica va bien, n'est-ce pas ? Et Rebecca aussi. »Puis il ajouta : »Bien que j'espère que Jessica soit déjà rentrée à la maison. Il est vraiment tard.

Oui, fit Severus, sa voix étant à peine plus d'un murmure. Jessica va bien.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils durent manger. Bien que l'appétit de Severus ait presque totalement disparu -chose pour laquelle Remus exprimait continuellement son inquiétude, ne comprenant pas ce qui préoccupait son mari- et bien que les filles ne fussent évidemment pas là pour manger -le cœur de Severus souffrait à cette idée- leurs réserves de nourriture diminuèrent lentement. Parce que Remus méprisa complètement la nourriture sous le prétexte qu'elle avait un goût immonde, Severus lui dit finalement de faire un petit somme pendant qu'il irait faire des courses. De cette façon, il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter à propos de Remus donnant aux voisins le sentiment d'être dément. Il y avait encore quelques jours jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune, et Remus acquiesça volontiers. C'est pourquoi Severus le laissa monter se coucher tandis que lui se rendait à l'épicerie toute proche.

Le magasin était moldu, mais en étant marié depuis des années à un Sang-Mêlé, Severus était bien entraîné à faire ses courses et à utiliser le vocabulaire et l'argent moldus avec succès. Tandis que le magasin était situé presque exactement sur la ligne invisible qui séparait les mondes sorcier et moldu de la zone, il y avait beaucoup de sorciers et de sorcières dans la boutique. Ils évitèrent de le regarder dans les yeux, aucun n'osant lui parler. Tous avaient entendu parler de Jessica et de Rebecca. Encore une raison pour Remus de rester à la maison. Personne n'osait peut-être parler à Severus -il était le premier à admettre qu'il n'était pas un homme facilement abordable- mais à Remus, certains le pourraient. Et ça n'irait pas.

Il finit par sortir du magasin et se dépêcha de rentrer, espérant trouver Remus plongé dans le sommeil et en sécurité. Pourtant, à son grand choc, le loup-garou était pelotonné dans son fauteuil préféré, en train de pleurer tristement.

Remus, mon amour ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Severus avec précaution.

Malgré tout, il eut déjà ses propres et terrifiants soupçons sur ce qui avait exactement mis Remus dans cet état-là.

S-Severus ? » sanglota l'autre sorcier, les larmes roulant sur ses joues pâles. Puis il demanda avec un ton si désespéré que Severus sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines. « Severus…Est-ce que Jessica et Rebecca sont …_mortes_ ?

Au début, Severus fut trop sonné pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il traversa juste la chambre jusqu'à l'endroit où son mari était assis et le serra dans une étreinte réconfortante.

Je suis désolé, Remus, » murmura-t-il. « Je suis si désolé…

Remus s'agrippa à ses robes comme un homme en train de se noyer à la main de son sauveur.

Je ne m'en rappelais pas…, » renifla-t-il, » Je ne m'en rappelais pas du tout…Merlin, comment ai-je _pu_ oublier une chose comme celle-ci ?

Tu ne l'as pas oublié, » assura gentiment Severus. « Tu l'avais juste rejeté hors de ton esprit à cause du choc que ça t'avait causé. »Puis, toujours en berçant l'homme dans ses bras, il demanda doucement : » Pourrais-tu me dire exactement ce qui t'a fait t'en souvenir ?

Un rêve », répondit Remus d'une voix tremblante. « Jessica me parlait…Elle m'a dit que je devrais arrêter de l'attendre à la maison, et qu'elle va bien là où elle est maintenant. Elle a dit aussi que Rebecca était là-bas avec elle et qu'elles étaient vraiment heureuses toutes les deux maintenant.

Je l'espère, tellement, fit doucement Severus, luttant contre ses propres larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Salazar, je l'espère tellement.

Ça doit être le cas, dit Remus, essayant en vain de sécher les larmes sur ses joues. Jessica ne mentirait pas.

Non, elle ne le ferait pas, admit Severus. Elle n'a jamais menti. Je suis sûr que Jessica va bien.

Pendant un moment, ils restèrent silencieux dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis, très doucement, Remus dit :

Jessica a dit quelque chose d'autre, aussi.

Qu'a-t-elle dit mon amour ? demanda le Maître de potions, presque effrayé par la réponse.

Qu'elle aurait voulu voir ses petits frères et son autre petite sœur, mais qu'elle ne pourrait pas parce qu'elle était partie avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

dbdbdb

Il y avait un anneau que Severus Rogue portait toujours. Il n'était pas en argent, comme ça aurait été approprié pour le directeur de Serpentard ; non, il était en or. En son milieu on pouvait voir deux pierres, un morceau d'onyx et un autre d'ambre, si finement taillés qu'ils s'emboîtaient parfaitement l'un dans l'autre, formant un cercle exact. Personne ne l'interrogeait plus là dessus -tout le monde savait déjà ce qu'il signifiait. Tout le monde savait aussi la raison pour laquelle la minuscule perle et le saphir encore plus petit ne brillaient plus et ne reflétaient même pas les lumières les plus brillantes. Et ce que signifiaient les deux pierres au milieu de l'anneau, ainsi que la douce pierre de lune, le rubis étincelant et la minuscule émeraude qui semblaient tous luire d'une lueur intérieure.

Quand on l'interrogeait sur ce que sa famille était en train de faire, il répondait toujours de la même façon. « Remus se porte absolument bien », commençait-il en touchant légèrement l'ambre représentant son mari. Puis il passait à la pierre de lune et au rubis, qui représentaient ses jumeaux, et à l'émeraude, pour sa petite fille. « Severin et Remy vont bien tous les deux, comme Jamie ». Puis, avec une dernière touche légère aux deux pierres qui ne brilleraient plus jamais, il ajoutait : »Rebecca dort, et Jessica…Jessica va bien ». D'une voix plus résolue qu'il en avait jamais eu l'habitude -et ça voulait dire quelque chose- il répétait encore : » Jessica va bien ».

Et jamais quelqu'un ne l'interrogea là-dessus.

dbdbdb

NdA: Bien, bien, bien…

C'est tout. Est-ce que vous aimez ? Faites-le moi savoir.

1 Suite au choc. Syndrome post-traumatique, comme on dit.


End file.
